


To Chase a Wendigo

by penguinloser182



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinloser182/pseuds/penguinloser182





	1. 1

I winced as the pain shot through my entire body, why hadn’t I listened. I knew I was an idiot for doing this. I backed up as far as I could to the tree hoping for some kind of safety. I held the flare gun closer to me trying to keep my eyes focused as I lifted my phone to the sky hoping for at least one bar.  
“Thank god,” I breathed as I picked out the number on the contact information.  
“Please pick up,” I pleaded to the phone.  
“Y/n” a voice growled on the other end.  
“Dean..”

Her voice cut in and out. “Y/n!” Dean yelled unable to hear her voice.  
“Wendigo..i..Minn..” was all he could make out before the phone lost service. Dean grunted in anger as he stood staring at the phone turning to Sam. He saw the look of fear on Dean’s face.

12 hours earlier.

“Why can’t I do this case?” I yelled as I followed Dean through the bunker.  
“Cause it’s too dangerous,” he explained as he slung his duffle bag over his shoulder.  
“So what? It’s okay for you guys to go on a hunt but not me?” I exclaimed as he sat the bag down on the desk.  
“Yes, this case can wait til Sam and I get back,” Dean stated.  
“No Dean it can’t. People are dying. Isn’t our job saving people and hunting things,” I smoothly said crossing my arms.  
“Trust me y/n, this can wait.”  
“Dean, I can do it.”  
“Do what?” I heard Sam ask as we stepped into the kitchen.  
“A hunt,” I told him.  
“Okay, so what’s the problem?” Sam asked confused.  
“Oh it’s not just any hunt she’s wanting to do, it’s a possible Wendigo she’s wanting to go after all by herself.” Dean said in a mocking tone rolling his eyes.  
“I can do it.” I reiterated. “You guys are busy trying to hunt down those shapeshifters, and I can help.” I defended.  
“Dean’s right, we can’t let you do this alone.”  
“At all,” Dean ordered as he crossed his arms narrowing his eyes at me as if I were a child.  
“Oh my god guys seriously,” I scowled. “I can do this, I know I can.”  
“We aren’t saying that you are not capable of handling a hunt alone,” Sam began.  
“Yeah start off small and less vicious, like a mouse,” Dean input. Sam sighed heavily looking over at his brother.  
“What we are saying is, Wendigos are vicious, they are resilient and you shouldn’t be hunting them alone, we can help when we get back,” Sam tried to smooth over.  
“We can call Garth and have him find someone else to take this case,” Dean informed us.  
“How am I supposed to get better at hunting if you guys won’t let me go hunt?” I shot.  
“You hunt with us, that’s how you get better and you don’t get yourself killed,” Dean shot back in a loud deep thunder of voice. I stared him down with a cold glare. I couldn’t believe he was being this hard headed.  
“Look as soon as we get done with the shapeshifters we will head up to Minnesota and take care of the Wendigo, I promise,” Sam said.  
“Dean just thinks it’s a wendigo it could be anything,” I began. “Could be a werewolf or a skinwalker,” instantly regretting the words I chose.  
“Oh great, cause those are so much better options to deal with alone, you could put a collar on them and make them cute little pets,” Dean retorted sarcastically. I shot him a look of death still trying desperately to plead my case.  
“Do you guys not trust me?” I asked.  
“Trust has nothing to do with it,” Sam stated soothingly.  
“Come on Sam we better hit the road,” Dean informed him letting me know the conversation was over. For him maybe.

` I watched from the door way as they loaded up baby. Dean stared me from over the top of the Impala. I knew what he wanted, he wanted me to promise I’d be safe and not do anything stupid. So I did what every good hunter does. I lied.  
“Just a sec Sam,” Dean told him as he came back to the doorway where I was still standing.  
He lifted my chin up to look me in the eyes. “Please be safe,” He told me his green eyes melting me. “I can’t live with myself if I know you aren’t safe,” he said in a hushed husky voice.  
“Fine, I’ll be safe,” I replied with more bite to it than I had intended. I knew he wanted me to stay safe and that he meant well but I also knew it was pissing me off that he thought I couldn’t handle myself. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. I put my arms around him gently still angry at him. He kissed the top of my head letting me know how he cared.  
“Please,” he whispered again in my hair.  
“I will,” I murmured in his army jacket. Dean gently took my face in his warm large hands and looked at me once again kissing my lips softly.  
“I’ll see you when I get back,” he told me. I nodded still lost in the kiss. I nodded again as he pulled away from me to go back to the impala. I watched them drive off before I headed back inside.


	2. 2

I stood in the garage staring at her under the car covering. Smirking from ear to ear I pulled the sheet from her revealing her beauty. She shimmered under the garage lighting as I stood in wonderment at the beauty that was my car. A jet black 1968 Dodge Charger. It had been love at first sight with her and she was my equivalent to Dean’s baby.  
“Let’s go shall we,” I stated as I prepared her for the trip.  
I slipped behind the steering wheel feeling the smooth leather, breathing in the smell of the interior. I had almost forgotten the comfort it brought. I smiled to myself as the engine roared to life. I knew I was doing the right thing.

Driving helped me to focus on what I needed to wrap my brain around. I knew that all I had to do was prove to them I could handle myself alone on hunts. I had been training for months on end. I knew I could do it. They just had to see. It wasn’t just proving them wrong, but by becoming a hunter I had a duty to people that needed us. That needed help when the cops couldn’t.

As I pulled up to the scene I could already see the yellow police line tape as I took out my game warden badge, and adjusted my hair into a pony tail. I checked myself in the side mirror before stepping from the car.  
“Officer,” I greeted flashing my badge to him. He nodded his acceptance of the authenticity of the badge and let me slip under the yellow tape.  
“What happened here?” I asked as I looked down at the blood soaked white sheet. My forehead scrunched downward confused. I lifted the sheet to stare at the body.  
“What the hell kind of animal did this?” the short bald man stated shaking his head. I was curious now as well. Were there more than one monster to hunt? This wasn’t a typical Wendigo kill. The body was missing most of the skin from its body but the body was still there.  
“Who found the body?” I asked standing up.  
“Hunter,” I raised my eyebrow at the word. “Was out hunting deer when they came across it,” he continued to explain.  
“Where is this hunter?” I asked. The sheriff pointed toward the line of police cars where an older man in his mid fifties, stood talking and by his stance I could tell was retelling the story of finding the body.  
“Hi,” I greeted. “I’m the game warden Officer Windesa,” I told him flashing the badge to him. He glanced at my hand then to me.  
“Can you tell me what happened?” I asked.  
“I was going through the woods line tracking a deer when I spotted one. I thought I shot it and when I came out of the woods it was gone and that’s when I found her,” he told me. “Tell me officer what the hell kind of animal does that to anything?” I was asked for the second time in ten minutes.  
“I’m not sure but I’m going to find out.” I assured him as I stepped back to the sheriff.  
“Are there any other people missing?” I asked trying to avoid looking at the sheet again. The sheriff shook his head slowly thinking about the question.  
“No, not that I can think of,” he finally spoke.  
“Well thank you, if you find any more evidence please keep me posted,” I asked handing him my card.  
“Will do,” he promised.

I opened the door to my hotel room throwing my bag onto the bed and stripping out of the jacket. I began to set things out to look at the case in front of me. I rolled the map out looking at where the body had been found. The phone in my back pocket buzzed, I pulled it out to see Dean’s number flash on the screen. I muttered a curse to myself hoping they hadn’t come back yet. I debated answering it. But I knew if I didn’t Dean would worry. I let out an aggressive sigh before I committed to the decision to answer.  
“Pool hall,” I answered.  
“Haha,” Dean responded back. “How are you doing?” He asked sincerely.  
“me?” I asked.  
“Yeah, I know I was kinda tough on you,” He began I could almost see his facial expressions as he took a sip of what I knew was a beer.  
“I’m fine,” I told him.  
“How’s the bunker?” He asked.  
“The bunker? Oh, ya know..” I lied as I looked around. I could almost hear Dean’s brain turning and see his face crunch in thought.  
“Y/n?” He began.  
“Oh I gotta go Dean,” I stated. “Food and stuff and..” before I could hear anything other than him growling my name I hung up. I let out a heavy breath through my mouth before tossing my phone gently onto the table. I couldn’t let them even think about tracing my call, then they would be up here trying to stop me.  
“okay, back to the case,” I muttered to myself. I knew I was going to have to go into the woods and start looking for evidence, and that would have to be at night.

 

Dean stared at his phone his brain working overtime at the way she was acting.  
“Hey Sammy,” He began.  
“yeah,” Sam answered looking up from the laptop.  
“You don’t think y/n would go do that case alone do you?” he asked smirking.  
“No, I don’t think so,” Sam shrugged pretty sure of his answer. Dean nodded assuredly.  
“Yeah, you’re right. She wouldn’t be that crazy.” Dean smiled then wiped the smile off his face when he looked at Sam. Sam shook his head at Dean.  
“Dean no, we have a case, I’m sure she’s fine,” Sam ordered as Dean stood up from the table and got his jacket.  
“Sam, you know she loves to prove me wrong,” Dean told him.  
“So let her prove you wrong, the worst thing she’ll get poison oak or something,” Sam stated trying to calm Dean.  
“We have to finish this case. I’m sure she’s fine,” Sam tried again to reassure him. Dean played with his keys in hands debating finishing packing things up. Dean hung his head stripping his jacket off again.


	3. 3

I loaded my gun sticking it in the back of my pants, strapping my knife to my leg along with a flare gun and several road flares. I wasn’t even sure why I was bringing my gun and knife anyway, considering I knew neither would do my any good if it really were a wendigo.  
The moon was lower than I had probably ever seen it as I began to trace the crime scene and follow clues throughout the woods. My breath shown in the cool of the night as I watched where I was carefully stepping. Making too much noise could be a fatal blow.  
My attention diverted to twigs snapping. I cursed under my breath hoping like hell that the boys hadn’t decided to try and find me. I flipped the hair out of my eyes with a nod of my head and carefully proceeded to the noise. The light illuminated the path in front of me as I listened closely for another sound. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as the noise happened again. My ears perked trying to listen to the silence of the night. I proceeded forward.  
The noise shifted coming from behind me. I moved drawing my gun pointing it in front of me just as Dean had showed me. I stepped back slowly feeling weak wood beneath my boot, I turned to look down at the boards under me. The sound came from behind me again. I stood up quickly in a defensive mode. I stepped back further. Before I could react the boards gave way and I fell straight down landing on my back. I coughed as the wind had been knocked out of me. I stared up at the sky above me cursing at the moon.   
“Son of a bitch.” I coughed again as I rolled over to try and stand. Luckily I hadn’t dropped my flashlight during the fall and nothing seemed to be broken except maybe my pride. But that didn’t matter Dean and Sam weren’t there to scold or laugh at me for it. I glanced down to see blood on my jeans. It didn’t feel broken but it burned like a bitch as I rolled up my pant leg to look at the deep cut on my calf.  
“Son of a bitch,” I murmured again pulling off a piece of my flannel to try and wrap the wound. I finally stood slowly ready to explore where I was. My leg wasn’t broken but it definitely made it difficult to walk.  
“Oh great,” I stated sarcastically realizing I was in a mine shaft. “Yeah, perfect I just gave myself to the damn Wendigo,” I finally realized as I lumbered on trying to find an exit. Above my head blood and ropes were in abundance no doubt I knew where I was. I saw the moon beams not far ahead of me, if I was super quiet I could make it without the wendigo knowing. I hoped. I trudged forward. I heard a raspy sound behind me. I turned slowly to see a fifteen foot lanky creature, with yellow fangs and long bony fingers. I gulped as it loomed over me. I struck the flare that I had hidden in my jeans holding it in front of me trying to back away. When I found the opening I threw the flare and made a run for it, but not before the Wendigo hit me in the back with his long talons, catching my ribs in the process. I continued to run into the darkness afraid to look back. If the boys would see me now.   
I paused only when the adrenaline that had been running through my veins had begun to wear off. The throbbing in my leg and now back had worsened and I was limping trying to find a place to hide from the creature. I fell to the dirt and the leaves and crawled to the nearest set of trees. Blood began to pour from my leg now where it hadn’t been before. I opened the makeshift bandage noticing that the wound had opened further now. The pain had intensified.

Dean was a thousand miles away in thought when Sam tried to talk to him.  
“Dean,” Sam called to him again. Dean finally looked up breaking his own thoughts.  
“Hmm?” he mumbled.  
“What’s going on?” Sam asked after giving up on trying to repeat what he had said about the case.  
“Maybe we shouldn’t have left her.” Dean finally said tossing the pen he had been gently pressing between his front teeth.  
“Dean, I’m sure she’s fine. I’m sure she’s even over it all. She’s probably watching bad chick movies and eating too much junk food.” Sam insisted.  
“Any of that sound like something she would do?” Dean pointed out. “Other than the junk food,” he added. Sam let out a sigh.  
“Let’s just focus, we can call her in a few hours.” Sam told him.

I winced as the pain shot through my entire body, why hadn’t I listened? I knew I was an idiot for doing this. I backed up as far as I could to the tree hoping for some kind of safety. I held the flare gun closer to me trying to keep my eyes focused as I lifted my phone to the sky hoping for at least one bar.  
“Thank god,” I breathed as I picked out the number on the contact information.  
“Please pick up,” I pleaded to the phone.  
“Y/n” a voice growled on the other end.  
“Dean..”

Her voice cut in and out. “Y/n!” Dean yelled unable to hear her voice.   
“Wendigo..I..Minn..” was all he could make out before the phone lost service. Dean grunted in anger as he stood staring at the phone turning to Sam. He saw the look of fear on Dean’s face.  
Sam nodded packing up gear as fast as he could with Dean not far behind him. 

I’m not sure how long I sat in the mud and wet leaves. I’m not even sure Dean heard me on the phone. But my mind began to spin. I was beginning to worry. I wanted to cry at my stupidity. Why had I thought I could hunt something so strong by myself? I mean the boys had tried to warn me. No, I wasn’t going to feel sorry for myself, I was going to get out of this and I was going to hunt this monster down and kill it.   
I adjusted myself against the tree, trying to brace myself up it to try and stand. My leg buckled under me and fell back to the earth. I cursed again as my body hit ground. I tried again shaking my head as my legs came out from under me. I felt defeated and the air was starting to get colder. A shiver went down my spine as I tried to huddle in my dense jacket. Well again I really felt foolish.   
“Always wear a good warm jacket,” I repeated to myself in my best Dean impression. I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the tree thinking of him. I found my phone again and tried to get a signal.  
“One bar, and battery is almost dead, I better make this worth it,” I told myself lifting the phone above me again, and shifting to the left so the phone could try and get service.  
Dean’s gruff voice answered again.  
“Y/n!” he yelled.

“yeah..I’m…fi…list..I’m..” her voice was breaking up and he couldn’t make out what she was saying. He called out her name again trying to get a reply.

“Dammit,” I muttered. Before I could get out everything I wanted to say the line beeped and went dead.

Dean put his foot on the accelerator speeding as fast as the Impala would go. Ticket be damned.


	4. 4

“Y/N!” I heard from the distance. I swallowed down the pain that was creeping over my throat. I readjusted against the tree so I could try and yell. I heard my name again this time from Sam. I couldn’t bring myself to yell my sides were on fire. I winced through gritted teeth gathering my strength to try and call out to them.  
“Dean,” I whimpered trying to gain confidence enough to yell and not sound weak. I growled in frustration before bellowing out a low cry hoping one of them would hear it.  
“Y/n!” Dean screamed this time I could hear the panic in voice.

“Sam, I swear,” Dean told his brother as he shined his flashlight through the trees.  
“She’s okay,” Sam reassured him as they stopped for a moment to check the markings on the ground.  
“How can you be so sure?” Dean asked as he flashed the light in Sam’s face.  
“She’s a hunter,” Sam told him.  
“No Sam, not yet she isn’t.” Dean reminded him.  
“Dean whether you like it or not she is. She knows what to do. And she’s resilient, resourceful, she’s a survivor.” Sam stated. Dean scoffed as he continued on.  
“She’s my responsibility.” Dean murmured.  
Sam smiled slightly, for once all the worry wasn’t for Sam’s behalf and for some reason it filled him with joy.  
“Dean, we both trained her,” Sam reminded him.  
“That doesn’t make me feel better,” Dean grumbled when something caused a reflection from his flashlight.

“Y/n” I heard again. This time I refused to let my voice waiver.  
“Dean!” I shouted. I heard the rush of leaves towards me. I either just screwed myself or the Winchesters were to the rescue.   
Before I knew it Dean was at my side looking me over. “Y/n?” He asked gently grabbing my face brushing the hair from my eyes.  
“You okay?” he whispered continuing to examine me.  
“yeah,” I lied trying to keep them from worrying about me. Sam crouched down beside me also examining me.  
“Guys,” I mumbled in annoyance and pain.  
“Sam,” Dean said shortly nodding toward him, Sam nodded as he lifted my shirt.  
“Come on, let’s get you back to your room.” Dean told me. “Can you walk?” he asked.  
“of course,” I chuckled lying through my teeth as I tried to get up. But I refused to let them see me in pain.  
“I’m okay,” I insisted as I stood on my own two legs. I watched as Sam and Dean exchanged glances before Dean whisked me up into his arms.  
“I can walk put me down,” I ordered.  
“I think not,” Dean informed me as he carried me back to baby.

 

The air was thick with tension as Dean stared at me, Sam stitching up my wounds on my ribs.  
“Why did you think it was a good idea to do this stupid case on your own?” Dean finally spoke as his gaze turned to look at the papers on the desk.  
“Cause it needed to be done,” I stated through gritted teeth as Sam finished his task at hand. Sam put down the needle standing to look at me too.  
“You could have seriously been hurt,” he added.  
“But I wasn’t,” I told him sliding my shirt back down.  
Dean and Sam exchanged glances between one another before hunching over and looking at all the notes I had made. I could hear them muttering to each other and Dean’s grumbling as he often did when he wasn’t sure of things.  
I crossed my arms waiting for them to come out of the world that was the Winchester brothers. Dean nodded standing upright.  
“Alright let’s go hunt us a Wendigo.” He stated.  
“Awesome I’ll get my stuff,” I interjected.  
“Uh huh, not you,” Dean deflated me.  
“Excuse me?” I spat.  
“You’re not going,” he told me out right. “You are staying here, Sam and I will deal with this,” he told me.  
“I don’t think so,” I smirked my comment seething with anger.  
“I do,” He responded with just as much sass.   
“Then I guess you won’t know where to go,” I spat back. Dean’s face fell at my remark. He hadn’t expected me to stand my ground.  
“My case,” I told him.  
“Your ca…” Dean began swallowing hard at the anger I could see rising in his face. “Her case,” Dean half stated looking over at Sam.  
“If you think for even a half second…” he started with a serious stern look.  
I lifted my eyebrow in defiance. Sam sighed heavily looking over at Dean who gave us both a death stare.  
“No, absolutely not. You aren’t ready for this,” Dean shouted.   
“Too bad, I’m going,” I insisted. Dean knew he had been defeated.  
“Fine, but you better stay low and keep out of sight,” he ordered snatching the duffle bag from the spare bed muttering under his breath. Sam lifted his eyebrows in annoyance at the grumbling before clearing his throat and waiting for me to follow behind. I grinned with gloating as I tagged along behind Dean, who was unhappy at my victory.  
Back at the scene our flashlights shined throughout the wooded area, as if it were a scavenger looking for fresh bits of food on the forest floor.  
“Guys this is what I was trying to tell you about,” I explained as I crouched down at the blood on the leaves. Dean came up behind me his light held directly on the leaves. The shadows casted on his face from the light showed his powerful jaw line and the scrunch of his eyebrows as he examined what was in front of him.  
“You sure this is a Wendigo?” Dean asked his gaze turning to me.  
“What the hell do you think got me Dean?” I asked. Dean froze for a moment.  
“But there is something that is not fitting,” I began again.  
“What’s that?” Sam questioned.  
“The way the body was found,” I explained as I headed toward the mine with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean’s eyes glared at me for a few moments curious as to what I was going to say next.  
Once back at the hotel I quickly explained to them the condition I had found the body.  
“That seems very strange for a victim of a wendigo,” Sam observed.  
“That’s what I thought too,” I agreed. “I have looked all through the articles and everything I’ve seen points to a wendigo, except the way the victims are, and I can’t put my finger on why they would change their eating habits,” I told them showing them all the research I had dug up.  
Sam’s forehead narrowed as he scanned over all the papers I had sat in front of him, Dean rereading all the newspaper archives I had pulled up onto my laptop.  
Hours into the morning and we still hadn’t found a single new detail.  
“Guys my eyes are going cross from reading this stuff,” I confessed rubbing my eyes and shutting out a yawn. Dean looked over to me worry on his face.  
“Why don’t you get some sleep we can keep digging,” he suggested. I glanced in his direction trying to read his expressions before looking toward Sam who nodded, his face also showing signs of worry.  
“What guys do I look that bad?” I asked concerned that I had some kind of clock above me that signaled I would detonate.  
“No, you’ve just had a rough night, you should get some extra sleep before we hit the town,” Dean said looking to Sam for some back up.  
I didn’t even bother to argue. I stood up to stretch, without even realizing I had commanded my legs to move forward they marched forward to the couch and there I flopped down. I couldn’t remember anything afterward.

Dean stared at her from where he sat the make shift command center, lying on the busted lumpy motel couch. The corners of his mouth tugged into a smile as he watched her sleep peacefully.  
“Dean, I have no idea what this thing could be,” Sam finally stated still reeling from all the information.  
“Then we keep looking, we keep looking until we find out what it is, and then we find out how to kill it. It almost killed y/n and I’m not giving up til we kill it,” he stated firmly turning back to the task in front of them.  
Sam nodded his eyes catching a glimpse of her asleep he smiled to himself softly before he too turned back to working. 

I awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee and the boys still awake pining over what they had been given.  
“Did you guys get any sleep?” I asked in a yawn.  
“No,” Dean answered quickly sipping his black coffee.  
“Why don’t we take a break and get something to eat?” Sam suggested rubbing his eyes. Dean nodded with a grunt of his agreement.

“Dean that old native American woman keeps staring over here,” Sam pointed out.  
“Maybe she’s trying to figure out if she should scalp you,” Dean teased digging into his bacon. Sam gave him the unamused look before he shook his head letting it go. I could feel the woman’s eyes staring holes into us as we finished up our meal and stood to leave. As we were exiting the small diner she grabbed my arm tightly.  
“The answers you seek are not in books,” she whispered in a raspy voice. Up close I could tell one of her eyes was starting to go white. I swallowed sharply licking my lips as she let up on my arm. Dean was there within a few moments looking at my eyes to see if I was okay.  
“Sweet heart, we gotta go,” he was trying to make a cover for me to leave. I nodded my eyes never leaving the woman’s stare. Dean pulled me away softly.  
“We need to talk to that woman,” I finally blurted out once we were near the impala.  
“Why?” Dean asked stepping from the curb to open the driver’s side door.  
“She knows something,” I told them.  
“How do you know that?” Sam questioned.  
“I don’t know for sure, but something about her, the way she spoke,” I tried to explain it. I could see Dean roll his eyes. I shoved my hands inside my coat pocket finding a slip of paper tucked inside.  
“It’s an address,” I told them. I hadn’t even felt her slip it inside my jacket.   
“Attakai,” I read out loud from under the address. Sam and Dean exchanged looks both sighing heavily. They knew I was right and we needed to check up on it.  
Back at the hotel Dean and Sam poured over the information they had already started digging through again. I sat on the bed staring quietly at the slip of paper. I contemplated going again, but what good would that have done. I lost myself in thought.  
“Y/n,” I heard snapping me to from my thoughts.  
“Huh?” I responded.  
“You okay?” Dean asked with concern.  
“Yeah,” I paused thinking of how to approach the conversation. “I just really think we should.”  
Dean cut me off. “She’s a crazy old woman.”  
“Okay so if I wasn’t on this case to begin with and you guys were would you go talk to her? Go check out the possibility that it could be a lead?” I snapped standing up.  
“No,” I could tell Dean was lying.   
“Hey guys get this,” Sam interrupted. Dean and I looked over to Sam who was still looking on his laptop.  
“So apparently we are not hunting a wendigo,” he informed us. Dean’s eyebrows narrowed forward listening to Sam.  
“It’s a creature related to the wendigo, however it eats the flesh off its victims first then takes the victim back to its hideout.”  
“So,” I began.  
“Apparently this creature was interrupted while it was having its meal,” Dean finished my sentence.  
“Dean we should go talk to that Native American woman,” Sam told him. Dean frowned knowing he was out numbered.

Dean pulled the impala up to a rundown trailer on the outskirts of town. A tarp was stretched out over the doorway to shield it from the sun and rain. Dean stepped out first, with me following behind him. We all exchanged glances before Dean took lead again and approached the small home.  
Before he could lift his hand to knock the door flew open, the tiny Native American woman stood in front of us staring at us. She grunted opening her door further to let us pass inside.  
“You said the answers we seek weren’t in books,” I began. She grunted again indicating us to sit as she hobbled around the tiny kitchen. She sat drinks down in front of us before she flopped down in a chair across from us eyeing us all wearily.  
“You are hunters,” she stated out of nowhere. The three of us looked at the other before our attention turned back to her. She took in a deep breath, almost as if she was determining whether or not to tell us what she was thinking.  
“What are you are searching for, is not what you think,” she finally began. “What you are looking for, is very old. Older than any other creature you have most likely encountered. We call it the Attakai, which means the evil ones to kill many. There are many tribes that have similar names for them. They eat the flesh of people and once they have devoured what they want the take the remains and hide them.”  
“How do we kill it?” Sam asked softly, concern on his face.  
“It is said that to kill the Attakai, you must use the talon of an eagle dipped in the blood of a creature that flies, something that crawls on the earth and something that swims,” She explained.  
“Wait, they all have to be from one animal?” I asked somewhat confused.  
“Mmhmm,” she answered clearing her throat to continue. “You must shoot the talon into the heart with a bow and arrow,” she told us.  
“Oh well that seems easy enough,” Dean stated with sarcasm.  
“Thank you so much, you’ve been a great help,” Sam thanked her standing slowly. She nodded with another grumble as we saw ourselves out.

“So great, how do we find a talon, and better yet what animal does all those thing?” Dean bellowed staring at us both.  
“Pelican,” I answered out of nowhere.  
“What?” Dean questioned.  
“A pelican, it can swim, fly and crawl,” I explained.  
“Oh cause we can totally find those,” Dean snapped. “And how do we shoot it with a bow?”  
“I can,” I told them. Sam and Dean turned to finally look at me shocked I answered them.  
“Now, we gotta find the rest of the ingredients,” Sam told us.  
“Awesome,” Dean quipped with his usual snark and sarcasm as he got into the car.


End file.
